


赫费斯提翁之死

by icedpepsi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpepsi/pseuds/icedpepsi
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Federico Auditore da Firenze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	赫费斯提翁之死

1476年，二十岁的费德里科·奥迪托雷死于领主广场的绞刑架之下，此后艾吉奥·奥迪托雷很少和其他人提起他。艾吉奥上一次有忏悔的欲望是在1479年，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇在某一天替他从取来一件顶漂亮的衣服，一边把衣服推在他的胸膛上一边叽叽喳喳地像只雀儿不住地与他说话，莱昂纳多说这用上好的料子作成，剪裁也是当时佛罗伦萨相当流行的式样。那的确是件精致的上衣，雪白的衣料像奶似的滑顺，他十七岁以前几乎每天都和这种水平打交道。如果你是一个佛罗伦萨人，准得知道这一件事：他，总是穿着昂贵的衣服在佛罗伦萨的大街小巷穿梭，要是在家或者学校憋坏了就出去找人打一架，把上面提到的这种昂贵布料变得活像一块粗布，滚满尘土，或者还有一点血迹——大多时候不是他自己，大多时候是维埃里·德·帕齐的鼻血。二十岁这年，他深刻感觉到今时已经不同往日。一个星期前他身上脱下来的衣服被洗净晾晒——已经磨破了好几个洞，他前几天学着修补了一下（针把他的手指扎出好几个血珠），那上面沾着弗朗西斯科·德·帕齐的血，从弗朗西斯科的肚子里喷出来的。至于弗朗西斯科的儿子维埃里，去年春天死在了他的手里。这些死亡已经很快成为了历史。

他和莱昂纳多在前几天交代了重要的事：洛伦佐交给我一张和我的父亲在好几年前聊过的古籍文献，我会把它交给你；时不待人，我马上要离开佛罗伦萨。莱昂纳多说这页纸有关新武器的制作，等待这些玩意被研究的时间里，他解决了佛罗伦萨大大小小的事务，收拾好去蒙特里久尼的行李，只是偶尔去拜访莱昂纳多一下。莱昂纳多忽然有一次说要送他一件礼物，第二天便变戏法似的把那件雪白雪白的衣服变出来。“当作你的二十岁生日礼物吧，祝你一路顺风。”莱昂纳多说着，往后退了几步，用平日操作某些精密仪器的眼神看他，说，“你已经二十岁了！时间过得真快，那时你还像个半大的少年。”说罢，莱昂纳多又补充，“现在已经完完全全是个男人了，我的好朋友，我真为你感到开心。”

他说，我们聊点你的新发明还是别的好了，反正别是这个。记忆是可以杀人的。这后半句他没有说出来。那是一个天气不错的下午，莱昂纳多显然没察觉出什么别的东西，他被好朋友的迟钝打发到一边，靠着一张小桌半阖着眼睛打盹。杀死弗朗西斯科后他便很难睡一个好觉，或者说，十七岁以后就很难睡一个好觉。他上次睡得那么舒服还是在十六岁，普通的午后，他从学校的墙里翻了出来，动作灵活得像只鹰，费德里科在墙的另一头接住他。他问：“父亲知道你从银行溜出来了吗？”费德里科说：“好一个蠢问题。如果他知道，他现在就不会站在这里。今天又有什么事呢？宝贝弟弟？”“今天天气不太好啊，教室里暗沉沉的，叫我很难受，对了，我早上跑步摔了一下，现在感觉脚有点痛，哦，我还困了。”十六岁的他诚实地说。但他不想趴在桌子上睡，睡上一个下午，脖子能酸疼得不行，胳膊也会被枕得麻滋滋的，他那时娇贵得像一朵花苞，被触碰一下都要抱怨。这会让他感觉自己像个被摆弄的木偶。

“那么，你是想找个地方睡觉？”费德里科很快总结为一个问题。没等他点头或摇头，费德里科带着他径直走入一条巷道，他感到方向有些陌生。街上的行人寥寥无几，他甚至怀疑他们在阳光下被蒸发了，他低着头，跟在费德里科被拉得像燕子一样黑长而轻盈的影子后，下一次抬起头时，他倒吸一口凉气，热乎乎的水汽黏在了他的脖子后。费德里科倒是大摇大摆地走进了面前的建筑，他们要穿过一小片花园，穿过很多花，很多花一样的女人，然后费德里科熟练地招来一位年纪较大的女士对她低语了一会儿。他的难堪很迟地来了，这时才想起来后悔，操，虽然因母亲在家的奥迪托雷宅邸被划为午后休息雷区（他先前已经逃课好几次，父亲为此发过几次火），但谁他妈知道费德里科会带他来妓院睡觉。真的只是睡觉，眼睛一闭，整个世界颠倒的那种睡觉，他光看他们窃窃私语时的表情就了悟。再说，他也没有钱同这些花儿睡觉（另一种意义），他自认为自己聪明到能够自知：艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，这个小王八蛋，生性好斗且惹了一屁股的麻烦和敌人，那些弗罗林全被他浪费在医生和酒上面了！他和费德里科被一位年轻的女孩领到一个空房间，临走前女孩咯咯笑了两声，他的脸顿时烧起来：“费德里科，你绝对是故意的。”他的声音很愤愤不平，但忍了八成以保证不把这儿的屋子掀翻，费德里科手臂一甩，门啪一声关上，女孩的笑声戛然而止。“我的宝贝弟弟，整个佛罗伦萨，你可只能在这里舒舒服服地睡上一个下午了！”

他是被戏弄了，他妈的，佛罗伦萨难道已经落到这个地步？他宁愿躲在巷尾的干草垛里打个盹儿，也不想被如此羞辱。哦，事先声明，他不会否认费德里科是个好哥哥，很多时候他给予他无限包容，但有些时候，他想大家能够理解的——你不能否认有些时候这种宽容的人会冒出几句戏谑，天呐，费德里科就是嘴太贱了。但你不能有半点责怪，你没有资格——因为他已经给你够多了。费德里科就属于这个令人抓狂的类型，那么多人喜欢他，没人能说他不好，如果有，那也绝对不会是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷！艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，或许是整个佛罗伦萨最爱费德里科·奥迪托雷的人，这一点仍然有待讨论，但十有八九就那样了。

不过，那时他更愿意说费德里科像他亲密无间的战友。你或许会说：别开玩笑了，你算什么？如果当他长大一些，他自然不会反驳你，但早说过了，十六岁的他就是一名战士，他自诩代表了整个奥迪托雷家族在街头的荣光。他的妹妹克劳迪娅曾对他说：别再把自己搞得满身伤口！然后就把门一甩不理他了。但费德里科绝对不会这样，他是他军队的指挥官，他的大臣，有时他被揍得没有一块地方有健康的模样，费德里科只是抱他一下，他就被治愈了。那时他感到他不止是个一个战士，他更是亚历山大大帝，统一了希腊，扫遍了中东，踏平了波斯帝国，征服了五百万平方公里。所以他永远没法责怪他，就像这次妓院经历，费德里科拍了拍床，冲他招招手：过来呀。他就花了点力气把愤怒消化了，然后他顺从地躺在床上。费德里科，他的赫费斯提翁*，大笑着把鞋踢在地板上，让他偎在自己的怀里。

“他们这算是躺在别人的精液上吗？”“噢，弟弟，你别说得那么恶心。”“但这就是啊。”“好吧，好吧，不过，你不是困了吗？”费德里科用一只手来把玩他的发尾，另一只手钻进他的衣摆，在他背后安慰似的揉了揉，有点儿痛，这是不久前留下的旧伤，他吃痛地嘶了一声，费德里科立马幸灾乐祸地笑起来。睡吧，睡吧，费德里科用哄佩德鲁奇奥的语气哄他，我的宝贝，哥哥在这儿呢。他又被这句话激怒，抓起费德里科的手腕狠狠咬了一口，费德里科反而更猖狂地哈哈大笑：“你是爬到哪位姑娘家的窗户上，又被她的哥哥还是父亲踢了下去呢？”他说，你的宝贝弟弟是因为前几天又替他们妹妹教训了一个混小子。费德里科的表情立马严肃起来，这让他觉得很好笑。费德里科严肃了好一会儿，最后说：是哪个臭小子敢欺负我的宝贝妹妹？他为此在这张宽大而柔软的床上闹了好一会儿：你对我可不是这样的！他说罢，费德里科又恢复了那个讨人厌的嬉笑表情：我弟弟吃克劳迪娅的醋咯。

他很快结束了这个玩笑，摸索着戏弄费德里科，他算小半个伤者，戏弄的幅度很小，只敢在费德里科怕痒的腰间挠一挠，他愁着怎样才能让费德里科知道他弟弟艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的能耐还是不小的，这时费德里科安静下来，给了他很多时间和空间来烦恼，然后他的双脚缠上费德里科的，支起上半身凑过去吻他没有防备的嘴唇，费德里科揽着他的肩膀，他颤巍巍地躺下，闭上眼睛，很快睡着了。

现在顺便在这里谈一下他生命里另一件重要的事——酒。有一段时间他深深迷上了酒精，喜欢晚上翻窗从家里逃去酒馆喝个半醉，然后趁着剩下的一丝意识连滚带爬地跑回家，如果条件好点的话，他还能在家偷喝一点父亲的格拉巴酒。他醉得最厉害的一次感觉自己差点死在了酒馆里，他喝到烂醉如泥，很快被老板拖着扔了出去，像拖一只死去的牲口。后来他想他那时或许是发了酒疯还是什么，当他稍微清醒一点时，他半张漂亮的脸贴在地上，整个人像一只伏着的、没有生机的大鸟。他趴着一动不动，过了好一会儿，有人踢了踢自己的大腿。完蛋了，他想，如果这个时候遇到了他们家族的敌人——和他同龄的某个王八蛋，他说不定会被人背起来丢进阿诺河。噢，可怜那个把他背起来的人了，他闻上去简直像一个臭掉的人体器官。他侧着脑袋，半睁的眼睛在一片混沌之中看见一只耳朵，半个后脑勺，半个肩膀，他意识到自己是紧紧贴在了那人的左肩上，这时他感觉胃有点难受，肚子里像装了一袋岩浆。那个人忽然想到了些什么，高声喊：“你千万别……”他用最后的力气很开心地笑了一下，哇地一声，把岩浆吐了出来。

他长期在醉酒状态下的导航锻炼赋予了他极高的感知力，当那个人停下脚步时，他知道他这是在自己吐出的污秽中污秽不堪的被背回了家。不赖，这个人还没那么迫切地想他死。他满足地咂咂嘴，在这满足里感觉自己在什么地方被那个人放了下来，身上的衣服脱了个精光。一瓢冷水直直砸向他头顶。

“宝贝弟弟，该醒了。”费德里科说。

他猛地睁开眼——还是只能睁开半边，他的身体软得像一滩不好掌控的泥水。他在他一半明亮一半涣散的视野里看着费德里科脱去了外衣——上面全是他的呕吐物，然后又是两瓢冷水浇下来。他顿时冒起一肚子火。费德里科将他上上下下清洗了个遍，然后把他打横抱起来。他有一种完蛋的预感，但什么都没有，费德里科只是把他放在了浴盆里，热腾腾的水汽氤氲，这下他是要彻底融化在里面，他盯着面前的一片雾气看，过了一会儿，雾气里出现了一个轮廓。费德里科也脱光了衣服冲洗了一下，他就一动不动地看着他跨进来。

上一次他和费德里科一起洗澡可能还是在两三岁——那时已经有一点“我，费德里科·奥迪托雷，不是幼儿而是儿童”这种意识的费德里科对此有点抗拒。他小得什么都记不得，于是以下这些内容是他从玛丽亚或者费德里科口中得知的：三岁的他像只猫儿一样不爱洗澡，小小的浴盆里被他扑腾得水花四溅，给玛丽亚下了好大一场雨。他闹了一会儿，玛丽亚说，费德，你也来洗洗吧。然后费德里科就臭着一张嫩脸地爬进了浴盆泡在里面，作为一种对于母亲的安排的抗议，母亲给他洗澡时，六岁的费德里科双手扒在木盆边，不情不愿地趴在那儿用一种很深沉的目光看着浴盆外面的世界。玛丽亚被六岁的深沉逗得哈哈大笑，他也神奇地笑了出来，尽管他那时什么都不懂，但他就是突然笑了出来，把他笑得没有了闹腾的力气，完全受玛丽亚摆布。后来费德里科说，那时自己还处在一个过渡期，别扭得很。在他会走路会说话之前，费德里科一直将他视作一个会哭的小肉团子，没有一点当哥哥的实感和畅快，直到他会摇摇晃晃地走过来扑进费德里科的怀里才慢慢习惯，还将其称作特殊时期。费德里科很少和他说这些，但那天晚上实在困得不行，他又老是在床上缠着自己，费德里科才勉强说了一个故事哄他睡觉。

而这会儿，他完全受费德里科摆布。他垂着脑袋泡在水里昏昏欲睡，一张醉得发暗的面孔又慢慢变得新生般的崭新。他闭上眼睛，就与他二十岁的哥哥一起变成浸在羊水中的胎儿，他只能听见自己沉闷的呼吸声和费德里科的歌声。歌声。费德里科很小声地唱起了佛罗伦萨某首童谣，具体用途是用来哄小时候的他睡觉,但说实在的，他们一家人实在不怎么适合唱歌，费德里科唱得断断续续，音调全乱成一盘沙，却一直唱着，直到他把皮肤泡皱了，费德里科便把他捞上来，换上干净的衣服。他被抱到了床上，不知道是自己的还是费德里科的，但这似乎没有那么重要。

现在想想，费德里科纵容他完全是从他们父亲身上把他纵容克劳迪娅的影子一片一片刻下来的，父亲完全把克劳迪娅惯坏了，他也是。他一开始对此唾弃不已，但他不得不说自己宛如一棵植物，厚着脸皮以此为养分。费德里科一开始对他的纵容还比较轻微，大多只是帮他追求某个女孩，或者帮他逃过一堂他不喜欢的课。他以前的解释是：费德里科·奥迪托雷是个挺拔机灵的懒汉，在银行家的教育下才华无处施展，于是把心思费在他这里。他心安理得地接受，并且变本加厉。现在他想，这份纵容要究其原因，那个不学无术的混小子费德里科只能说：我是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的哥哥呀。一想到这里他就笑得停不下来，就好像他占了上风，是他哥哥的支配者，就像赫费斯提翁得追随亚历山大一样。但这到了费德里科那就完全变了一个意思，他执意认为自己更是他的避风港，他的庇护，他认为自己为他宝贝弟弟舒展开宽厚的胸膛提供一个拥抱，意思是你瞧，你哥哥会永恒不变地成为一个你心里的巨人——你哥哥，他对费德里科这个高高在上的态度很不爽，在他第一次向费德里科揭开他情愫的微小一面时，费德里科缄默不语，又全盘接受，和他在这种隐秘的争执里反复谈论迷人的女孩和他不喜欢的课堂，最后对话在一片幽默风趣诙谐中草草了事，化为一次交缠与一个吻，充满玫瑰与酒的味道，只有这种时刻，他会感到费德里科是真正爱他的。

爱。对于爱，他们闭口不提。实际上费德里科是一个表达上的勇者，他算半个。但他们不会开口谈论一种不该出现的爱，费德里科是长子，他是次子，他们有一个幸福富裕的家庭，他们都有可爱的弟弟妹妹，爱他们的父亲母亲，他们作为他们，没有资格谈起阴暗与污秽。好在这种爱和他们平时的生活大多呈平行状态，只有极少数情况下会小小地相交一下。费德里科不知道他的想法，他也不知道费德里科脑袋里装着什么，但他们把绝大部分的“我们”经营得很好——乔瓦尼和玛丽亚的儿子，关系好的兄弟俩，两个不成事的浪子。这便足够当作一道帘，把另外那小部分见不得人的东西给挡起来，直到它在他的身体内变异膨胀，然后和他身体里的其他成分和谐相处。老天，这已经成为他生活的常态了。他感到一阵悲哀，他竟为充满爱而感到悲哀！

于是他变得叛逆无比，整日惹事，父亲也拿他没办法，他和费德里科说他想离开这儿一段时间，费德里科问：你想离家出走？然后就带他走了。没什么大不了的，但他却感觉很刺激，虽然他在佛罗伦萨是个为所欲为的小霸王，出了佛罗伦萨，他可能什么都不是。但他或许失去了亚历山大这个身份，却仍能拥有他的辅佐大臣。费德里科带他找了郊外的一处供旅人歇息的旅店住下来，在他看来，现在费德里科身上“哥哥”的光辉闪耀迷人——他可能把他的弗罗林都用来养他弟弟这个家伙了。他在那无所事事了好一段时间，生活里的女人和美酒消失得一干二净。他甚至会跑到溪边玩水，费德里科有时也陪他，他把裤腿卷到膝盖，和他一起抓鱼。他闹得浑身湿漉漉的，费德里科玩累了，就坐在一块大石头上休息，这时他看见费德里科腿上有一块好大的淤青。费德里科笑着说：“这是今天从银行逃出来——摔的。”

摔得可真够呛啊，他想。他们在外玩到很晚才回到旅店，脱下身上的衣服时，费德里科骤然变得脆弱又破碎，他对伤痕累累的费德里科倍加关爱，不住地吻他身上大片大片的淤青，直到费德里科变得水淋淋的，他也变得水淋淋的。他们折腾到天色完全把他们藏起来，费德里科一只手臂揽在他胸前，让他觉得很温暖，仿佛他重新钻回了母亲的子宫，羊水细细密密地裹着赤裸的小小的他。但他深知他们两个先后从同一地方诞生，他出生的时候，小小的费德里科·奥迪托雷绝对想不到，十六年之后，自己抱着这个弟弟在郊外一座不起眼的小旅馆里睡得像双双死在一起一样。第二天费德里科醒得比他早，天光蒙蒙亮起时他瞧见费德里科站在窗前俯视楼下的景象，他问有什么好看的，费德里科说没什么，但想知道你每天醒来都能看到什么。听到这句话的他又满足地躺下，他把脸埋进枕头时听见费德里科说：“哎哟，弟弟，起床后就该回家咯。”

他笑着说：“就再待一会儿。”然后费德里科跳到床上作势要骑上他，他干脆在被单上展开手臂，让他哥哥把他当马骑。他示意费德里科趴下一点，在费德里科耳边说：“帮帮我吧。”说完，他笑嘻嘻地等着费德里科回答，像在搞一个无伤大雅的小恶作剧。费德里科的面孔上倏地闪过一个犹豫的神情——在这件事上费德里科总是这样，但又永远不会拒绝。他之前为自己找到了这个费德里科唯一的弱点洋洋自得了很长一段时间。费德里科听懂了这个暗号，从他身上往下滑，他就那么躺在那，他想，现在他不该躺在一个有些破旧的旅店房间里，这里的床睡起来又硬又冷，他该躺在一张豪华的床上，红色的床单绣满繁复花纹，一针一线堪比黄金，那该是一张国王的床。想到这里，他明白了，这该是亚历山大大帝的卧室和亚历山大大帝的床。

他把自己当成马其顿国王猛地昂起下巴，费德里科侍弄他的那一下吞得很用力，让他差点就交代出来，他一只手扶着趴在他身上的那个脑袋，把自己往深处送去，一只手抓住了那绣满花纹的红色床单，也便是抓住了无数细细的黄金。不得不说费德里科在这种事情上是个天才，一条搁浅的鱼在床上扭动，颤抖，一百只蝴蝶在他身体里飞舞，最后他几乎要落下泪来，那么明快的、满足的一滴泪。他躺在床上大口喘气，松开了双手，“谢谢……哥哥。”他用一点余力说。费德里科往地上啐了一口，把嘴里的东西啐进之前其他客人在地板上留下的精斑历史里。那一瞬间，他觉得自己真的身处于自己的王国之中。

他最为汹涌的叛逆期就是这么过去的——尽管后来的他也不算一个多么听话的孩子。他爬下床，把刚刚被自己弄脏的衣服脱下来。前一天费德里科替他带了他衣柜里最好的衣服来，丝绸和缎子贴在身上时他恍若新生，费德里科侧躺在床上，手掌支着脑袋冲他坏笑，他忽然在这个笑容里感觉他们之前产生了一种强烈的联系，他们拥有相同的血肉，他们拥有相同的心跳，他们拥有相同的爱与欲望，他笑的时候，他也应该是在笑的。费德里科翻了个身，捡起床头的发绳为他扎头发，说，你小的时候头发长得很长，如果不是喜欢跟在自己后面打滚爬树，准要被人认成一个女孩。费德里科跪着，双膝陷进床垫，他穿好衣服，顺从地倚在费德里科的肚子上，隔着一层皮肉，他仿佛又回到了那个被费德里科称为小女孩时期的年纪，费德里科作为一个半大的男孩以及艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的哥哥，自己的头发整日乱得像鸟窝，却已经会挑漂亮的红色发绳为他扎一个漂亮的小辫子了。费德里科嘟嘟囔囔着开始抱怨有的没的，范围极广，与他无关，指尖划过他的头皮，凉凉的，费德里科说着，宽大的手掌握住了他的一小束头发，就是握住了整个他。

中午，费德里科带着他回到城里，他以一副光鲜亮丽的模样骄傲地走入家门，等待来自父母亲的责骂。你这个臭小子，干什么消失了那么久？对于这些，他已经想好应对的措辞了。但他的父母算是比较开明，他那时的决心是最多也就是被关禁闭。他大声喊父亲母亲，克劳迪娅从一个房间里钻出来，急忙攥住他的衣角：“别叫了！爸爸妈妈不在家。”他点点头，正准备往他的卧室走去，克劳迪娅又拉住他：费德里科呢？他说，大概是回银行去了吧，他们进城没多久后就分别了。克劳迪娅絮絮叨叨地跟在他后面：你一声不吭就溜出城……嗯……爸爸气疯了……他找遍了整个佛罗伦萨也没把你找出来……费德又什么都不肯说！差点被打死在家里……

你说什么？他回过头，你再说一遍。

“爸爸知道是费德帮了你，但费德就是死活不说你藏到哪里去了……他求爸爸放你一马，他说你只是太小了……”说罢，克劳迪娅埋怨地用眼神剜了他一刀，“他说的什么屁话！难不成你是佩德鲁奇奥吗？”

老天啊，在此之前，他从来不知道他的身体里能爆发出那么悲恸的力量，克劳迪娅那一天差一点被箍死在他的怀里，她一定觉得相当莫名其妙。她十四岁的某一天，离家出走的二哥神采奕奕地走入家门寻死，得知死期延缓后，他没什么反应，反而因为自己几句碎碎念而抱着她大哭起来！有时他会把这件事归结为他和她在很长一段时间里不那么对付的原因之一——她一定被吓坏了。他崩溃得很猛烈，但范围很小，只有他和克劳迪娅知道。那天傍晚母亲先回到家，她瞧见惨兮兮的他，给了他一个复杂的眼神，然后费德里科和父亲一起走进家门了，他们估计刚刚从银行回来，而且银行事务看上去还十分繁重，乔瓦尼的眉头快垄成一座山了。他把那个失控的自己收拾得很好，除了脸色有点破败，看不出大哭过一场的痕迹。他抬起头看见回家的他的爸爸和他的哥哥，感觉自己像是一把利得能割开喉咙的刀，毫不留情地扎进了许多人（包括他自己）的身体里，那个时候他在想，他得抓紧时间，在父亲大发雷霆之前跟费德里科传递点什么，一点什么讯息。 他想说，亚历山大大帝可以失去马其顿国王的身份，但不能失去赫费斯提翁。

他在梦中还原了这个情景。十七岁以后他常做噩梦，睡眠于他最为困难那时，他刚刚杀死弗朗西斯科·德·帕齐，他也同样梦见了自己杀死弗朗西斯科的情景——完完全全还原了——他血淋淋的袖剑刺了四刀——为了被弗朗西斯科连捅十九刀的朱利亚诺·德·美第奇，为了他的父亲乔瓦尼·奥迪托雷，为了他的小弟佩德鲁奇奥·奥迪托雷，也为了他的哥哥费德里科·奥迪托雷。弗朗西斯科咽气的那一瞬间，他的梦境忽然扭曲成奇异的模样与形状，在那之中，十六岁的他出现了，还是那副张负罪的、惨兮兮的脸，费德里科总是瞧惯他不可一世的神情，那会儿显然被他这样子吓了一跳，他看着他笑起来，笑得很明朗，之前他印象里常有的那副狡黠的贱兮兮的模样短暂消失了一下，费德里科向他轻轻点了点头，用口型和他说——欢迎回家！于是他什么话都说不出口，什么讯息都传递不出去了，他的双肩像是丢了骨头一样向下坠，他的灵魂自那时起被割开一部分，永远地附属于另一个人，与那个人同生共死。他得说，他搞错了些什么，从一开始就错了，他的挫败来源于一个认识上的谬误，来源于先前他把费德里科当作与他平等，甚至有时依着他的娇惯自以为是得很。这一天过后，他真正地成为了费德里科·奥迪托雷的弟弟，接着打架与惹是生非，他依然认为他是一名战士，但不再是亚历山大大帝。费德里科对这个变故很熟练地进行了他数不清的第几次包容，他开始相信费德里科的从容来自于他从母亲的子宫里钻出来后产生的连接纽带，并且对于他，费德里科有且只有这一个身份。

对了，有件事得替他的好朋友澄清一下，他误会莱昂纳多了。果不其然，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇永远保持敏锐的感知力，他离开佛罗伦萨前最后一次拜访莱昂纳多时，莱昂纳多笑吟吟地给他一个拥抱，把翻译好的文献交给他，让他试试他新研发的武器。他把感谢的话说了一半，莱昂纳多倏地打断他：“噢，这些得先放在一边，你得告诉我你为什么不喜欢你的二十岁！”莱昂纳多是个可靠的听众，神父永远不会把忏悔告诉给其他人，他原本有强烈的倾诉欲望，这时却又像那一个惨淡的下午一样烟消云散了，所以他提供给莱昂纳多一个模糊的回答，大致内容就是他太累了云云，莱昂纳多十有八九知道这是谎话，但莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，展现他智慧的领域广布，包括他的宽恕，莱昂纳多一下就原谅了这个谎言，并再度拥抱他：一路顺风！

他离开佛罗伦萨的那一天距离弗朗西斯科惨死在他手下已经过去好一阵子。时间在此后很长一段时间里将显得很虚幻，很模糊，他常常疲惫得忘记许多东西，但他不能成为一个年轻的将死之人，他失去了三位奥迪托雷，他得让奥迪托雷延续下去。至于弗朗西斯科·德·帕齐和其他被他杀死的人，作为某人的棋子在他梦中被杀死一次又一次，并且将来还有很多次，还有很多其他可憎的家伙，如此循环往复。一个月圆的夜晚他再度从噩梦中惊醒，他在床上望向窗外寡淡的月亮时惊觉这次与先前有一点不同，只是一点，但足以让他落泪，让他好多年不能释怀——

你知道的，爱与死只有一线之隔，他认识到他的赫费斯提翁，现在该说，他的哥哥，把生命永远停留在二十岁之后，佛罗伦萨在某一瞬间于他来说也只是一座死城了。

Fin.

*赫费斯提翁：亚历山大大帝的辅佐大臣与挚友，与亚历山大关系暧昧。


End file.
